Venus
by Liraz Nightray
Summary: "―No digas nada. Te encargo a Gray." Juvia se resignó a no cumplir la última petición de Silver, pero fue ahí cuando entendió porque se lo pidió a ella. Juvia ya había aterrizado en el planeta de amor ―Venus―. "Este conjunto de drabbles participa en el reto Mes de Apreciación: Julio 2015 - Juvia Loxar. Del Foro GJM"
1. Resignación

**Claim:** Juvia L.  
 **Advertencias:** Posibles spoilers del manga.  
 **Words:** 491, Sin nada; sin título, sin notas de autor, solo texto.  
 **Notas de autor:** Juvia es mi personaje femenino favorito de FT y cuando vi que el segundo mes de apreciación era para ella no pude evitar inscribirme. Luego, el fandom me amó, cuando pedí cambios, ay son tan feliz con lo que me tocó. Espero que guste. Las historias están hiladas entre sí. Habrá Gruvia hoy y siempre. La canción es Venus de Lady Gaga.  
 **Disclaimer:** "Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Este Conjunto de Drabbles participa en el reto: Mes de apreciación: Julio 2015 - Juvia Loxar del foro:Grandes Juegos Mágicos"

* * *

 **VENUS**

 **CAP I: RESIGNACIÓN**

 _I can't help the way I'm feeling~_

* * *

 _Rocket #9 take off to the planet (to the planet)_ _ **Venus.**_ _Aphrodite lady seashell bikini (garden panty)_ _ **Venus~**_

* * *

 _"_ _Don't say anything. I leave Gray to you"_ ―Silver Fullbuster.

* * *

Al derrotar a Keith, Juvia ―en automático―, se resignó a perder a Gray-sama.

« _¿Cómo aspirar a que Gray-sama ame a Juvia, si Juvia mató a su padre_?»

Por más justificada que estuviese la acción ―el descanso de Silver, detener el _face_ y el bien de su amado―, Juvia se siente indigna del amor de Gray-sama; al acceder a la petición y al deber ―porque tenía que luchar por Fairy Tail―, aceptó vivir en un mundo donde no habría ni la más pequeña ―diminuta e inexistente― esperanza para ella.

Ahora, frente a Gray-sama ella tiembla de miedo. Se resigna a vivir con su odio a partir de ese momento y, se rinde ―también― a no cumplir el último encargo de Silver. No puede verlo a los ojos, su labio inferior tirita, pero debe decírselo ―por lo que ella siente y por lo que él pudo haber sentido por ella―.

―Juvia fue la que mató al _necromancer_ que estaba controlado a su padre ―pausa y se repite a sí misma: «resignación» ―Juvia ya no tiene el derecho a amar a Gray-sama ―baja más la cabeza, sí que duele aceptar que lo perdió para siempre ―Juvia fue la que… mató a su padre.

Pese a lo perjudicial que es para ella, lo dice. Juvia va a permitir que Gray-sama le grite que la odia. Va a dejar que la tome fuerte de los brazos ―y no precisamente cómo siempre ha soñado―, la zarandee y reproche. Juvia acepta eso y más; espera solo odio y resentimiento de parte de él, al contarle la verdad.

Juvia renunció a amarlo, renunció a cuidarlo y renunció ―quizás― a esos días de sol. Ella lo eligió, por eso acepta y se aguanta. Confronta y aguarda por el odio de él.

―Tú ―no supo cuándo se acercó, ni siquiera lo está viendo. _«L_ _a resignación duele_ _»._

La agarra fuerte de su chal. Ya viene lo más duro ―le va a gritar que la odia y que ya no quiere verla―. Permite que sea brusco con ella, debe aguantar porque eso es parte de su proceso de resignación.

―Gracias.

No maltratos, no gritos. ¿Es el premio por su resignación y valor?

Abre los ojos al sentir que él hunde la cabeza en su pecho y llora en ella. Sin soltarse, caen al suelo _«_ _Lo. Siento. MUCHO. Estás. Cálida»_ _._ La abraza y se aferra a ella ―que ya ha correspondido a su brazo―.

Ver romperse a Gray-sama ante ella y con ella, le da determinación; Juvia quería cumplir el último encargo de Silver pero temía que no la dejara, ahora sabe que no es así; por algo se lo había pedido. _«_ _Juvia va a ser importante en la resignación de Gray-sama_ _»_ _._

Ese futuro le pareció mejor al que ella había aceptado.

Ahora, se resigna a un mundo con Gray-sama ―este no cuesta aceptarlo―, por segunda vez siente que están en el mismo _planeta de amor_ ―la necesita con él y ella cede a quedarse ahí―.

* * *

 **Mierda, cuando me puse a revisar cuantas palabras tenía eran más de 500 T_T y tuve que borrar. Amé este drabble, amé a Juvia y amé el gruvia. xDD ¿Qué más puedo decir? Ah, después cambiaré el rated.**

 **Con planeta de amor me refiero Venus, que es el título del fic, ya saben: Afrodita (venus) diosa de amor, lo que quise dar a entender es que Juvia se dio cuenta de lo importante que es para Gray, y ambos ya están en Venus. Cosa mía y mis burdos intentos de metáforas XD Espero que les guste, este a diferencia de los drabbles de Mest, tendrá un summary fijo.**


	2. Flashback

**Claim:** Juvia L.  
 **Advertencias:** Posibles spoilers del manga.  
 **Words:** 483\. Sin nada; sin título, sin notas de autor, solo texto.  
 **Notas de autor:** Aquí el segundo drabble de mi preciosa Juvia. Tomé como referencia los flashback... mejor dicho; escenas mostradas en el capítulo, memorable para todos los gruvia fans. El drabble pasado correspondió a una emoción: resignación y este corresponde a un hecho/subcultura y me tocó flashback. Espero que les guste, review, crítica y sugerencia bienvenidos. **  
Disclaimer:** "Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Conjunto de Drabbles participa en el reto: Mes de apreciación: Julio 2015 - Juvia Loxar del foro:Grandes Juegos Mágicos"

* * *

 **VENUS**

 **CAP II: FLASHBACK**

* * *

 _Let's blast off to a new dimension (in your bedroom). **Venus.** Aphrodite lady seashell bikini (get with me). _**_Venus~_**

* * *

― _"Juvia once lived together with Gray-sam, alone. We ate together, we trained together, we worked together… slept together… well, I tried but he kicked me out"_ ―Juvia Lockser.

* * *

La mente de Juvia es como un baúl de tesoros.

Desde que se unió a Fairy Tail, decidió construir en su mente un cofrecito de madera, en el cual guardaría cada uno de los recuerdos que ella apremia. « _Juvia se convirtió en un hada que apremia los recuerdos bonitos._ »

Le gusta abrir el cofre cuando está en una situación incómoda ―como en la que está ahora: en unas aguas termales con las chicas del Team B y con Gajeel-kun encima de Levy-san―.

« _Una vez Juvia vivió junto con Gray-sama, solos._ » Exhala corazones al recordar.

« _Comimos juntos._ »

Juvia se esmeró en cocinar día con día, se esforzó ―también― en preparar la mesa para Gray-sama. En cada comida, ella le sonrió y amó la intimidad que compartían los dos en esa mesa.

Esas imágenes iban directo al baúl, junto con los buenos cumplidos de su comida.

―Juvia ―Gray pausó. Desvió la mirada y un sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas ―mañana me gustaría comer…

―¡Juvia lo preparará!

Gray no necesitaba completar su petición, Juvia adivinaba y cumplía siempre los antojos de su amado.

« _Entrenamos juntos._ »

―Deberías entrenar con ropa más cómoda ―sugirió Gray-sama.

Juvia se avergonzó y bajó la mirada para ver su tradicional vestido azul. Luego un flashazo vino a su mente: « _A Gray-sama le gusta la ropa deportiva._ » Y no tardó en comprarse "algo cómodo y bonito para él".

Los dos coordinaron sus movimientos, estudiaron juntos las fortalezas y debilidades de sus magias, aprendieron técnicas nuevas y perfeccionaron las que ya tenían.

Luego de un tiempo la ropa deportiva no importó.

―¡Juvia, ponte algo de ropa! ―exclamó el chico completamente sonrojado.

Y sin notarlo, había copiado su hábito y ambos, sin necesidad de proponérselo, se sincronizaron.

« _Trabajamos juntos._ »

―¿Juvia puede ir con Gray-sama?

Preguntó el día en que vio que el dinero que ambos tenían ahorrado comenzaba a escasear, no todo podía ser felicidad, había que trabajar para mantenerse ―los dos―.

―Está bien ―suspiró.

Quizás fue por compasión: en ese pueblo no había mucho que hacer y estaría sola. _«Quizás Gray-sama aceptó que Juvia trabajara con él porque quería estar con ella»._ Ambos hicieron muchas misiones que servían de entrenamiento y eran como pruebas para saber qué tanto han mejorado.

 _«_ _Dormimos juntos._ »

Esperaba ansiosa que la noche cayera. Juvia aguardaba la hora perfecta para meterse en la recamara de Gray, _para despegar directo a venus._

Algunas veces; caminaba de puntillas y abría despacito la puerta. Otras veces, entraba al cuarto antes que él y lo esperaba en la cama… Y en una que otra ocasión, esperaba oculta la hora en que Gray se dormía para invadirlo.

Muchas veces logró acostarse y abrazarlo. Pero después, él le gritaba que saliera de su cama.

―¡Solo un poquito más, Gray-sama!

Juvia se lo pedía y se pegaba más a él. Gray-sama fue aceptando eso y cada noche le permitió a Juvia estar más tiempo en _venus_ …

* * *

 **Siendo sincera me siento un poquito decepcionada de este drabble, creo que estaba mejor en mi mente T_T además me había gustado mi anterior hecho, este también me gustó pero no me agrada tanto como lo hice, ―pude haber hecho un one shot de esto, creo yo xDDD, pero tengo un límite de palabras y siempre rayo en él―.** E **n fin... este da pie para el cambio de rated, que conforme lo tengo planeado será en el próximo. El fragmento de la canción sigue siendo Venus de Lady Gaga, espero que se entienda el contexto XDDD agradezco los anteriores comentarios y que agreguen a sus favoritos, esa es mi satisfacción aunque me gustaría saber qué opinan XDD** ― **no cierto** ― **.**

 **Nos leemos por ahí.**


	3. A algunos les gusta caliente

**Claim:** Juvia L.  & Gray F.  
 **Advertencias:** Posibles spoilers del manga. Lima-limón or lime-lemon (?)  
 **Words:** 500\. Sin nada; sin título, sin notas de autor, solo texto.  
 **Notas de autor:** Al fin el random no me censuró y lo voy a festejar con una lima-limón. Bien, me alegró recibir sus opiniones y por ahí me han comentado que si le pusieran un pero a mi historia, sería por el hecho de que no pongo escenas propias. Okay, acepto que siempre me apego al manga, para bien o para mal, pero desde que planee esta historia dije que retomaría escenas del manga para llegar a un headcanon mío (?) xD así que venga, espero que les guste. Le tengo fobia a escribir este, tipo de cosas, soy un asco. El reto corresponde al rated y me tocó M.  
 **Disclaimer:** "Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. **Este Conjunto de Drabbles participa en el reto: Mes de apreciación: Julio 2015 - Juvia Loxar del foro: Grandes Juegos Mágicos**

* * *

 **VENUS  
CAP III: SOME LIKE IT HOT**

* * *

 _When you touch me, I die, just a little inside I wonder if this could be love, this could be love 'cause you're out of this world, galaxy, space, and time  
I wonder if this could be love. __**Venus**_

* * *

 _―_ _Besides… I woudn't call it "living together" It was more like crashing in the same place together… ―Gray Fullbuster._

* * *

Juvia se río al escucharlo. Sabe que miente y no dice nada; « _lo que pasó en venus, se queda en venus_ » _._

Vivieron seis meses juntos, en los cuales ella se coló en su cama durante las noches; saliendo una vez victoriosa.

Y se sonroja al recordar cómo se le permitía quedarse más tiempo acostada junto a él.

―¡FUERA!

―Juvia no quiere. ¡Juvia quiere quedarse en _venus_! ―su planeta de amor.

Y cuando Gray-sama no la pateaba fuera, se daba la vuelta y le daba la espalda. « _Mala idea_ » _._

Gray tiene afortunadamente ―para Juvia― la costumbre de quitarse las ropas tanto en el día como la noche. Y eso le regaló el empuje que le faltaba a Juvia; quien aprovechaba la espalda desnuda de su amado para dibujar pequeños círculos en ella.

« _Grandes, medianos y chicos_ » _._ Ella recorría la musculosa espalda de Gray; bajaba y subía. A Juvia le entretenía tocar y sentir como pasaba de incomodidad a tranquilidad. « _Y satisfacción_ » _._

A pesar de ser bastante insegura con ella misma, de sentir muchas veces que ella está en _venus_ y que él está en la tierra y de considerar que él está fuera de su alcance y hasta de su galaxia, se atrevió a ir por un poquito más, bajo la justificación de que Gray decidió vivir con ella ―solos, los dos―.

Juvia acarició y abrazó. Se pegó a su cuerpo para sentir la misma calidez que sintió cuando él se rompió frente a ella. Juvia buscó y buscó hasta que lo logró. Varias veces se frustró, pero no se dio por vencida. « _Porque ya estaban en venus, solo hacía falta clavar una bandera con su cara para demostrar que ya lo ha conquistado_ » _._

Una noche recibió su bandera. Se metió en la cama de Gray y éste no le gritó que se fuera, ni la sacó de la habitación. Él ―quizás por culpa de dejarla sola sin decir nada―, aceptó tenerla cerca, es más… él fue quien desapareció lenta ―y dolosamente― la distancia que los separaba.

Su cara ardía y los latidos de su corazón la aturdían. Contuvo la respiración y aguardó… Gray se giró hacia su lado y la abrazó, la llevó hasta su cuerpo; la cara de Juvia descansaba en su pecho. Después le regresó cada una de las cosas que ella le hacía cuando se metía en su cama: « _explorar tierras desconocidas para conquistar_ » _._

Acarició rincones de su cuerpo, movió una mano por su muslo ―y llegó más allá―, dejándola estacionada justo _ahí_ , mientras que la otra jugaba con los botones de su pijama. Ella gimió. « _Pero quería más_ » _._

No soportó más y alzó su rostro, lo vio taciturno y quiso preguntar por qué, pero se acercó más a ella y lo olvidó todo.

Juvia sintió morir porque si no era amor, ¿qué podía ser? si Gray-sama está yendo más allá con ella, tanteando zonas que ella ocultaba de todos, pero que no teme en mostrárselas a él.

Y, después de eso Gray-sama desapareció seis meses.

* * *

 **x.x**

 **¿Qué rarito verdad? xD**

 **Dios, yo juré que me quedaría todo horny pero no pude :C estaba escribiendo y así me quedó, nada a lo que tenía pensando. Lo siento, yo que quería escribir _"Lucky and very horny accident"_ pero no se pudo. Bueno, el muerto al hoyo y el vivo al bimbollo. Gracias por comentar, no he tenido tiempo de agradecer sus reviews, lo haré después de que publique este y edite. Por cierto el mes es de Juvia y el género es romance, EASY: primero empieza resignada a perderlo, luego sus recuerdos, después esto y no sé qué haré para el otro capítulo. xDDD **

**Review, crítica y sugerencia bienvenidos.**


	4. Ciclo

**Claim:** Juvia L.  & Gray F.  
 **Advertencias:** Ninguna. Dosis extra de azúcar. Mucha miel, mucho dulce. No apto para diabéticos.  
 **Words:** 490\. Sin nada; sin título, sin notas de autor, solo texto.  
 **Notas de autor:** Este es el fin. ¡Qué bien me hizo escribir de Juvia! Aunque siento que la descuidé por centrarme en el gruvia, porque Juvia es mucho más que el gruvia, ¿me entienden? Una parte de mí se arrepiente por no explotar sus emociones y centrarme en el gruvia y otra parte de mí está feliz por expresar mis gruvia feelings. Bueno, quería demostrar lo fuerte que fue en su resignación, lo mucho que aprecia sus buenos momentos, lo horny que es xD y bueno: su amor y bondad. Gracias por sus comentarios, cuando tenga tiempo los responderé.  
 **Disclaimer:** "Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. **Este Conjunto de Drabbles participa en el reto: Mes de apreciación: Julio 2015 - Juvia Loxar del foro: Grandes Juegos Mágicos**

* * *

 **VENUS  
CAP IV: Ciclo**

* * *

 _I can't help the way I'm feeling  
Goddess of love, please take me to your leader_

 _..._

 _Take me to your Venus (to the planet)_

 _Your Venus, your Venus_

* * *

 _"_ _I could flirt with you too, you know Juvia"_ ―Cana Alberona.

* * *

Y mientras Cana aprieta sus pechos, toma aire para declarar que:

―Juvia no está interesada.

Y es verdad.

A Juvia no le interesa que otros, sean hombres o sean mujeres, coqueteen con ella. Porque solo importa uno: « _él_ » _._

Juvia no está interesada en que otras manos, que no sean de él, toquen su cuerpo; pecho, caderas o piernas.

A Juvia no le importa otro _él_ u otra _ella_ , porque solo existe un _él_ y una _ella._ Y ese él, es el mismo con el que a ella le importa soñar, imaginar, crear, convivir, comer, entrenar, vivir y amar; hacer « _ciclo_ » en _venus._

Tampoco le importa que la vuelva a dejar sola, por segunda vez, sin decirle nada. Porque al fin de cuentas su amor hace que no pierda la esperanza de que un día regresara hacia _venus_ , donde juntos pondrán ciclar; « _circular, circular y circular_ » _._

En muchas relaciones ―sino es que en todas― uno siempre es el que quiere más. Y no le importa si la suya cae dentro de ese tipo o si ella es la que quiere más. Tampoco le importa que la rechace o se haga el difícil con ella frente a todos, al contrario le da risa porque sabe que ambos ya aterrizaron en un nuevo ―su― planeta que cicla: primero helado, que poco a poco se va derritiendo hasta convertirse en agua, así como ella.

Todo tiene un ciclo, y los corazones de ambos no son inmunes. Los dos son de agua ―transparente, pura, cálida y vital―. Venus es de agua y tiene tres estados; « _líquido, gaseoso y sólido_ » _._

Al sólido ―frío e impenetrable― había que calentarlo tanto ―vibrantes sentimientos, gran compañía, mucho empeño y amor infinito― para hacer un líquido que fluyera con tranquilidad.

« _A algunos les gusta caliente_ ». Y eso es lo que es su amor; caliente. Juvia es caliente, primero es líquido y luego arde; burbujea y se multiplica para captar tu atención y luego es vapor, flota y te embriaga, hasta condensarse; Gray es frío, y lo carga tanto que se precipita y cae, para volver a empezar. «Para _ciclar_ » _._

Por ello no le importa nada, porque sabe que su relación está balanceada; sí se desequilibra ―como en ese momento que Gray está lejos― luego retomará el equilibrio, lo firma. Porque juntos son mejor, porque agua disuelve al hielo, luego el vapor sube al cielo y el amor cae en gotas de lluvia. « _Su amor es un ciclo que circula, circula y circula_ » _._

Se conforma con su felicidad ―que es la suya―. Se conforma porque sabe que es correspondida ―la eligió a ella―. No le importa esperar o que crean que es una tonta por hacerlo; el agua fluye pero tiene su ciclo y éste es repetitivo; « _primero líquido, luego gas y luego sólido_ » _._

Líquido sus sentimientos que fluyen.

Vapor sus sentimientos que se elevan.

Sólidos los sentimientos que se ven consumados.

Eso es el ciclo de su planeta. « _Venus_ ».

* * *

 **Es raro como yo.**

 **Le pongo listón a esta historia con un capítulo wtf para alguien tan wtf como yo. Ñam, me gusta y no me gusta, me derrite y no me derrite, me evapora y no me evapora. Bueno, ahí lo dije: todo tiene un ciclo y este llega a su fin. Como dije, no exploté los sentimientos de Juvia, quizás en el primero y en este último intenté hacerlo pero no me salió. Pero amo mis drabbles y me cuesta elegir un favorito. Gracias por comentar, leer y agregar a sus favoritos.**

 **Nos leemos.**


End file.
